Shingeki no Not-So-Black day
by g-na-1358
Summary: A year has passed with everyone happily dating. So why does Eren of all people want to celebrate Black day, the day dedicated to singles? High school AU. Multiple pairings, but mainly Ereri. Part of a series but can be read by itself.


**A/N: **I'm getting better at this. It's only 11 PM... (-_-;;)

* * *

"So who's gonna do this Black day thing with me?"

Eleven pairs of eyes turned to stare at Eren blankly when he asked this particular question during lunch.

"Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Black day the day for singles to whine about how single they are?"

Armin frowned at Jean as he answered, "It's a celebration, not whining. But technically, yes, it is."

After the confirmation, everyone's stares went back to Eren, who just looked back at them all expectantly. "So?"

"So… You're not single," pointed out Reiner while stealing food off of Berthold's plate (with Sasha following his every move.)

"As of yesterday, I _am_ officially single," Eren huffed in response, the last part said a little louder than strictly necessary. An annoyed "tch" followed by a snicker could be heard from the general direction of the staff table.

Dead silence settled around the group.

"…Come again?" asked Connie, dumbfounded.

Eren looked away and folded his arms across his chest, a stubborn look settling on his face. "We broke up."

Several 'What's and 'Why's immediately erupted, some sounding more concerned than others (some sounding more amused than anything – yes, Ymir is a very caring friend, indeed.)

Before Eren could answer in any way, Mikasa, as the only one present who knew about the situation (who knew a bit too much about the situation, in her opinion), inquired in a half-pained-half-exasperated tone, "Don't ask about it. Just don't. Trust me, you don't want to know."

All eyes turned to Mikasa and 5 seconds of tense silence later,

"Well, now I'm just too curious to let it be."

"You mean you knew? And _he_ is still alive?"

"Suspicious."

"Well, this sounds very interesting."

"Ymir, you're having too much fun with this."

Mikasa blinked a few times, a little taken aback by the reactions. "Yeah, well, I was there when it happened, so… And, as weird as it may sound, he's alive because I'm with Levi on this; Eren is just being stupid."

"Traitor."

"Honestly, Eren, what the _hell_ does it matter what color the dress is?"

Silence.

"You… broke up _because of the freaking dress_?!" Jean's squeak of a question breaks the spell.

Ymir bursts out laughing immediately, soon followed by Reiner, Connie and Sasha. Jean looks too shocked to move, Marco is obviously trying hard to hide his look of what-the-hell and pretty much failing. Annie isn't even trying and gives Eren a look that tells him exactly how much her opinion of him dropped. Armin is face-palming with an exaggerated sigh, like he's already given up on Eren.

"Wait, what dress?" Bert asks Reiner, who's leaning on him, trying to catch his breath.

Eren, obviously offended by his friends' reactions, exclaims, "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you honestly want us to answer that question?" mumbles Jean.

Eren shoots him a glare.

Armin sighs heavily for the last time before going to explain, like the good friend he is. "Well, there's everything wrong with that, okay?" Eren looks like he's about to get angry and retort something, so Armin quickly continues, "Mainly two things. One. You seriously broke up with a guy you've been illegally, secretly dating for more than a year and practically eloped with, over what color some stupid and ugly dress is? Two. No one cares about the dress! It's been dead for _months_! Why_ now!_?"

"…We didn't elope."

"_That's_ what he has to say for himself," snorts Annie, completely unamused.

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. A guy you've ran away with to enjoy some luxurious spa resort over the weekend while your parents believed you're enjoying a romantic Valentine's with Mikasa."

Eren had nothing to say to that.

Krista smiled sweetly. "Well, it's good no one's breaking up with anyone, in the end. I was scared for a second there."

Eren tried to glare at her, but faced with the innocent sweetness backed by Ymir's own threatening glare (which was honestly much scarier than Eren's could ever be), he was forced to settle on sulking quietly.

Suddenly Eren's phone went off with an incoming text and as soon as he read it, he excused himself. Everyone exchanged knowing looks when a certain teacher passed by them at a rather quick pace only moments later.

Hanji was snickering again.

* * *

Later, after school let out, most of the gang was on its way to the arcade (because Tuesday is just as good a day as any to go out to play until late in the evening).

Sasha and Connie – the masterminds – were leading the group enthusiastically, holding hands and wildly swinging them back and forth, while the rest (minus Armin and Annie, who were off on their anniversary date, and Eren) created one big pack a few steps behind them, not nearly as energetic after the long day spent in education.

A small gap in the conversation was interrupted by Marco, ever the one to worry too much. "You know, we played it off as nothing, but do you think Eren and Levi will be okay?"

"Of course they will. Eren was just being an idiot," snorted Jean, squeezing his boyfriends hand in assurance.

"Well, he was, but _still_…"

"Eren refused going with us; I think that's enough proof," called Connie from the front with a grin.

"I caught them making out before we left."

"Ymir, I don't think secretly following Eren and spying on them is considered 'catching them'."

Ymir shrugged with a smirk. "Details…"

Krista slapped her on the arm at this new piece of information with a reprimand about spying on their friends, but Ymir just chuckled and tightened her hold on Krista's waist momentarily. Krista smiled at the gesture and snuggled closer.

Reiner was the next one to comment. "But you know, it's weird. Like, _great_. But still weird. We're still only in high school, but we're all so happy in love. Besides Mikasa. And that's even weirder. "

Everyone nodded along, only Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows a tiny bit. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"That we've always thought you'd be the first one to get a boyfriend; what, with your fan base…"

Mikasa shrugged. Not like she asked for her supposed 'fan base' (that's been steadily growing since kindergarten, regardless her apathy).

But Reiner was right, she thought as she scanned over all the content couples around her. Everyone was happy, and that was great.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the dress thing. I just needed something really, really stupid to "break up" over... ^^;;

And btw, it's not really clear since I didn't find it necessary to address, but in this series Mikasa is aromantic (not necessarily asexual), finding her family and friends' well being and happiness the most important. So she doesn't really feel lonely, surrounded by nothing but couples. :)

(I apologize, in case it really is as bad as I think... ㅠ.ㅠ)


End file.
